Nothing's Gonna Harm You
by BriBee1991
Summary: One week. Kurt has one week or he could lose everything he loves forever. Most of the titles are the first letter of the days of the week, except the first Sunday. Rated T for language
1. Weird

_I got the idea for this one...somewhere...I think I either dreamed about it or I read too many about either Kurt or Blaine in a coma...but anyway. Here's my story. I have most of it written but if I don't update for awhile that means I'm working on it._

_ I also took down my other Klaine fiction to work on it...too many bugs and missed communications through my characters. I own nothing...if I did, I would have Chris and Darren at college with me. -_-*_

I don't remember anything. Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Where am I?

"_**Kurt**_."

Okay, well, there is one of many other mysteries solved.

"**_Oh my God, Kurt._**_"_

Oh, for the love of Chanel! Wait...woah...hey! Why's happening? Why do I feel like I'm...floating.

===break===

I am looking at myself.

HOLY HELL, I'M LOOKING AT MYSELF! Gaga, this is weird.

"Kurt."

"Blaine." Blaine is sitting here with me, holding my hand...well holding the hand of my now empty shell of a body. I look around. "Oh, great, I'm in the hospital."

I walk over to Blaine (_Can you even call it walking?), _wanting to reach out and touch him but something stopped me.

"Wait...I'm mad at you...Why am I mad at you? I'm never mad at you...well except for that whole 'Gap Attack' fiasco.

All of the sudden, like the force of a brick, it all comes back to me.

Karofsky.

Everything Blaine said to me that day.

I guess I'll forget that now but THAT NARNIA INDUCED CLOSET CASE SON OF A BITCH!

"Blaine?"

I know that voice. I turn and see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Burt." Blaine said, his eyes never leaving my body.

"What happened?"

"Oh, that's easy, Dad. This idiot over here told me to confront my demon and the neanderthal beat the shit out of me!" I yell.

Blaine and my dad both looked around..._Could they hear me?_

_ "_Probably the monitor." Dad said, looking back at Blaine.

"It's all my fault!" Blaine wailed, crawling into the bed next to me, pulling my body close, curling us together.

I merely stare at him. "Blaine?" Did her really blame himself for _everything_ that happened? I mean, I know I just did but I'm a diva, when do I mean at least half of what I say?

"Blaine?" my Dad echoes my thoughts.

"I...I told him...I told him to go confront Karofsky...to show that bastard that he wasn't afraid." Blaine sobs into my neck.

"That wasn't your fault son." Dad says, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "No one pushes Hummels around. What you did was give Kurt the motivation to stand up to the little shit."

"Yes, idiot, listen to him!" I yell, pulling a curly lock.

Blaine's hand flew to his head. "But I told him..."

"Blaine Anderson, you blame yourself again and I'll...well, I'll think of something." Dad muttered, leaving the room again.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Blaine murmurs, falling asleep. "Sorry for everything."

Without anything to do, I watch Blaine sleep. In the back of my head I wonder what he's thinking about.

"_Touch his heart."_

"Mommy?" I turn and there's my mom, as beautiful as I remember her.

"Hey, Kurtie." she said. I feel arms wrap around me.

"What's happening to me, mommy?" I turn to look back at Blaine, who simply pulled me closer into his sleep.

"You are in the bridge between two worlds." Mom says.

"The what?" I ask. "I feel like a dumb jock right now."

"You are in the gap between life and the afterlife." Mom says, than adds. "Life and death."

"Really? Did that asshole beat me up that bad?"

"Language." she scolds.

"Sorry. But...did he?"

"The doctors had to put you in a coma." Mom says.

Still looking at Blaine, it hits me that he's cuddling with me. "Did you know?"

"Know?"

"Well, Dad says he's known that I was gay since I was three...because all I wanted was a sensible pair of heels." I laugh.

"Kurt Paul Hummel...I've known since I first held you that you were different...that you'd change someone's mind. You've done just that. You have changed the minds of how so many people think and you've touched the heart of someone else." She says, looking at Blaine.

"I love him, Mom, so much that it hurts...so much that sometimes when he looks at me, I forget to breathe."

"You have a week." Mom says. "If you can't wake up then they'll pull the plug."

A week? Well, Gaga, this will suck worse than Finn's dance moves.

"So, how do I see his thoughts again?" I ask, wandering closer to him.

"Touch his heart." she replies, sounding faded.

"I thought I already did." I say, my hand over his heart. I turn and she's gone...Weird.

"I look back at sleeping Blaine, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Kurt..." he murmurs.

"I love you, Blaine, let me in." I whisper. "Feel my hand on your chest? You're warm against my hand.

He merely smiles and I feel his arms grasp my waist tighter.

I let out a sigh. "Longest Sunday Ever"


	2. Memory

_I got the idea for this one...somewhere...I think I either dreamed about it or I read too many about either Kurt or Blaine in a coma...but anyway. Here's my story. I have most of it written but if I don't update for awhile that means I'm working on it. Reviews are appreciated :D_

_ I also took down my other Klaine fiction to work on it...too many bugs and missed communications through my characters. I own nothing...if I did, I would have Chris and Darren at college with me. -_-*_

_BY the way: Who watched Darren via Live Stream, the first time? My ovaries are gone. _

So, my touching Blaine's chest didn't work on that first day. Not only was that the longest Sunday ever, it was the worst. Blaine woke up around four, when my doctor came to check on me and he left.

I was bored all night. Now it was Monday.

"Any change?" Blaine asked, coming into the room, still wearing his Dalton uniform, which caused my heart to flip.

"Not yet." Dad replied, rubbing his eyes. "It's weird though. It feel him...like he's behind me." I was behind him, I noticed the bags under his eyes. So did Blaine.

"Me too." Blaine says, kneeling in front of my dad. "Go to bed, Burt."

Dad shakes his head.

"Blaine." I whisper in his ear. HIs head whipped towards my voice. "Make him sleep."

"Burt, he doesn't need you sick. Go to sleep, I'll tell you if anything changes."

My dad nods, leaving, but not before he pulls Blaine into a hug. "I think we've reached the point where you can call me 'Dad', I've seen how happy you've made Kurt."

Blaine smiled and I see tears in his eyes. "Thank you...Dad." He took his seat on my bed, his thumb caressing my knuckle.

"Hey, Kurt, I've got a surprise for you."

"Do tell." I say, wondering if he heard me.

"I'm shocked that doctors are letting me do this but...come on in guys."

I gasped as the Warblers walked in

"Ready?" I smiled as my friends harmonize behind Blaine.

"_Well, I've been alone,_

_ Surrounded by darkness_

_ And I've seen how heartless,_

_ The world can be._

_I've seen you cryin'._

_ You've felt like it's hopeless,_

_ I'll always do my best_

_ To make you see." _ He held my hand tighter, if that were possible.

"_That, baby, you're not alone_

_ 'Cuz you're here with me_

_ And nothing's gonna bring us down_

_'Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you_

_ And you know it's true._

_ It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_ Our love is all we need to make it through."_

I smiled around the urge to cry. The song was beautiful...no, beautiful didn't even begin to cover it.

"_Now, I know it ain't easy,_

_ But it ain't hard tryin'_

_ Everytime I see you smilin'_

_ And I feel you so close to me_

_ And you tell me:_

_ Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cuz you're here with me._

_And nothing's gonna bring us down_

_ Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true._

_ 'Cuz it don't matter_

_ What'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through."_

Blaine got up, moving closer to my head, caressing my hairline.

"_I still have trouble,_

_ I trip and stumble, _

_ Tryin' to make sense of things sometimes._

_ I look for reasons_

_But I don't need them,_

_ All I need is to look in your eyes._

_And I realize..._

_ Oh!"_

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Kurt." he mumbled before he and the Warblers sang in unison.

"_Baby, you're not alone._

_ And NOTHING'S ever gonna _

_ TAKE US DOWN!_

_ 'Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you_

_ And you know it's true._

_ 'Cuz it don't matter what'll come to be._

_Our love is all we need to make it..._

_ Through."_

I clapped gently as the Warblers slowly filed out.

"I miss you, Kurt." Blaine said softly. "I miss your blue eyes...your smile...your laugh...you." He put his hand over my heart, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I just wish I could know if you were here."

I placed my hand over his, drawing a gasp from the older boy. "Kurt?"

"Okay, next notch." Using all the residual energy I could gather, I kicked his bag over, sending everything, including his iPod, flying.

"What the-?"

I touched his iPod, finding the song.

"_The power lines went out_

_ And I am all alone,_

_ But I don't really care at all_

_ Not answering my phone."_

I paused, shocked. It was our version. "SING!" I yelled.

"_All the games you played,_

_ The promises you made_

_ Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains._"

He looked as shocked as I did. I had the song perfectly timed.

"_Lost sight, couldn't see._

_ When it was you and me._

_ Blow the candles out, _

_ Looks like a solo tonight._

_ I'm beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out,_

_ Looks like a solo tonight._

_But I think I'l be alright."_

There was no one else; just Blaine, myself and the recording of us from Regionals. I smile, blushing, knowing he can't see me.

"_Been black and blue before,_

_There's no need to explain._

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste._

_ You're invisible, invisible to me._

_My wish is coming true,_

_ Erase the memories of your face._

Blaine sank to his knees, tears flowing but voice strong.

"_Lost sight, couldn't see._

_When it was you and me._

_Blow the candles out, _

_ Looks like a solo tonight,_

_ I'm beginning to see the light,_

_ Blow the candles out, _

_Looks like a solo tonight,_

_But I think I'll be alright."_

I leaned over, placing my

"_One day, you will wake up_

_ With nothing but you "sorry"s_

_ And someday, you will get back, _

_ Everything you gave me."_

He was completely sobbing by now. I felt awful but he need to know...he needed to know that I was there.

"_Blow the candles out,_

_ Looks like a solo tonight,_

_ I'm beginning to see the light._

_ Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight._

_ But I think I'll be alright."_

_ "Oh my God, Kurt. You really are here." Blaine sobbed._

_ I collapsed onto the floor, but after hearing that. I crawled over to him, placing my head in his lap. He sat there crying and I willed myself to be seen. I heard him gasp and I knew that it worked._

_ "I love you." I mouth. I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance to say it. Before I disappeared, he looked down at me. _

_ "I love you, too." he said. _

_ I momentarily froze. He means as a friend, nothing more._ I mentally scolded myself. I felt the tears sting my eyes.

He got off the floor, taking his spot on my bed. "I'm still baffled." he exclaimed. "It's funny...after the guys came in and sang...and then left...all I could think of was when we first met on the stairwell at Dalton...and I sang "Teenage Dream" He laughed. "I think that I fell in love with you then...but never realized it." He placed his hand back on my chest. "I am just...complete shit at relationships."

I felt his fingers run lightly over my chest. "I mean, if I were any good at them...you wouldn't be here. You'd be with me...watching a Disney movie...I'd kiss you, like I've been dying to do...and we'd just be happy."

I placed my hand over his, watching him cry and feeling helpless.

"I never should've told you to confront Karofsky...I never should've called you what I did...but I guess it's true...The more you love someone, the more you wind up hurting them."

I rolled my eyes. Count on him to bring up at Broadway reference. I watched as he slowly leant forward, carefully pressing his lips to mine. The heart monitor began to beep rapidly, matching my heart beat.

"Kurt?" he asked, pulling away.

"I'm still in there Blaine, somewhere." I whisper in his ear.

"Then why won't you wake up?" he asked.

"I don't know how."

"Kurt, I swear, I will help you in whatever way I can."

"You're helping already."

"How, I'm sitting here, singing songs and being an emotional wreck?"

"But you're here."

"How could I stay away? I mean, it's my fault you're here."

"Excuse me? Is everything alright in here?"

"Uh, yes, Nurse Nancy, I just found something that he responds to."

"Oh really?" she asked, leaning on the door jam.

"Yep, watch." he said before leaning down to kiss me again, causing the monitor to go wild.

"Wow." she said, blinking, "I don't mean to pry, but is he your boyfriend?"

I could tell that Blaine was about to say something and I whispered in his ear. "If you'll have me."  
>"Uh, yeah, he is." Blaine said, smiling. She smiled back, leaving us.<p>

"Kurt...did you mean that?"

"Of course I did! I love you, you silly herp derp!"

"Herp derp?"

"It's a tumblr thing, babe."

"Oh, God, you and your tumblr." he said, facepalming himself.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it." I looked at the clock. "You have a half hour till curfew...you better get going."

"I really don't want to...But okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Kurt Paul Hummel."

"I love you too, Blaine Everett Anderson." I smile, placing a kiss to his cheek, watching him smile.


	3. Tears

_I got the idea for this one...somewhere...I think I either dreamed about it or I read too many about either Kurt or Blaine in a coma...but anyway. Here's my story. I have most of it written but if I don't update for awhile that means I'm working on it. Reviews are appreciated :D_

_ I also took down my other Klaine fiction to work on it...too many bugs and missed communications through my characters. I own nothing...if I did, I would have Chris and Darren at college with me. -_-*_

After Blaine left, I sat there and cried, beginning to wonder what I could do to make this right. I sat there, about what my mom said about touching his heart. I looked at my body carefully.

"Not very helpful." I muttered, sitting on the window.

I watched. I never really watched the world before. I was too pre-occupied with not getting murdered, fashion, the few friends I did have...that was my life.

As I watched I realized how pointless it all seemed...I saw young children playing, older couples walking, holding each other lovingly. The tears that had long since stopped, began again. I was eighteen...and I just got a boyfriend...Thoughts of "What if..." popped into my head. "What if I never woke up?"; "What if Blaine gets tired of waiting on me?"; "What if..."; "What if..."

I WANTED TO SCREAM! There was so much I wanted to do with my life! It wanted to smash something, but stopped everything when my dad came in, carrying a backpack.

"Hey, kiddo." he said, stroking my forehead gently. "I brought something with me..." He reached into the bag and pulled out my face moisturizers. I smiled, thanking Carole for not only telling him to bring them but for also labeling them, so that he used them in the right order. I watched as my father gently washed and cleansed my face. He babbled about how the house was quiet about how quiet the house was without me blasting or singing to Lady Gaga or Ke$ha; how Finn seeming lost half of the time and watching him, I realized that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Blaine called me yesterday, the kid was nearly sobbing. He said you were here. Are you here? Can you show me if you are?"

I looked around, wondering what I could show him. At least with Blaine, we had music. With my dad, it had to be something special...something only we knew. It took me a minute but I figured it out. I grabbed the dry erase marker and where they had my name written I wrote five words.

"Daddy!" I yelled when I was finished. I only called him Daddy when I wanted something.

He looked around and caught sight of what I wrote. I watched as his lips found the words. "Sensible shoes. I love you." I wiped the tears from my eyes as he looked back at me. "Oh my God, you really...Oh, Kurt!"

I smiled. There as something in his eyes that looked like hope. "You can do this Kurt, Hummels are always strong." He said with a watery smile. Glancing at the clock he realized he had to go to work. He kissed my forehead and left me alone, muttering "Your mother would be proud of you." It was ten A.M and I was already bored out of my mind. I decided to wander the hospital. It was quiet,except for the rhythmic beeping of the monitors, it was nice, not creepy like the horror movies. I looked into each of the rooms. I stopped at one when I saw something that broke my heart. In one of the hospital beds, there was a little girl with tubes all over the place. But like me, her spirit was sitting on one of the chairs.

"You can see me, can't you?" she asked, her voice small.

I nodded, looking down at her. She smiled in what I could tell was relief. "What's your name?" I asked.

She smiled shyly. "Molly Elizabeth"

"It's nice to meet you, Molly, I'm Kurt."

"I saw all those boys go into your room yesterday, they had pretty voices." she said as I walked into her room. "No one visits me."

"How old are you?" I asked, my heart re-breaking.

"Seven." she said. "My mommy and daddy did this to me."

_Well, there was my next question._

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Not really knowing what to say. She cocked her head at me, confused. "What's the matter?"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do this to me?" She took my big hand into her own.

"I'm sorry because it happened to you." I explained.

"Kurt...can you sing me to sleep?"

"What s-song?" I asked, knowing the form of sleep she was talking about. I felt my throat constrict as she replied "Concrete Angel."

"_She goes to school with the lunch she packed..._"

I sang, scooping the little girl into my arms, rocking her gently. She curled against me as I sang.

"_Nobody knows what she's hiding back._

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises in the linen and lace."_

She smiled at me as we sat there, I returned it, praying to my mom to watch over her.

"_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask._

_ It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_Bearing the burden of a secret stone,_

_ Sometimes she wishes she were never born._

_Through the wind and the trees, _

_She stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above. _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel._"

"Kurt! Look at the angel!" Molly said weakly.

"I see her. That's my mommy. She's gonna take care of you while you sleep." I said, soothingly.

"Will she hurt me?" Molly asked, clinging to me.

"No, Hun, she's a good mommy." I said, holding the small girl's hand.

"Kurt, who is this little girl, Molly?" mom asked. I nodded before continuing.

"_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_ The neighbors hear but they turn out the light._

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be too late."_

Tears fell down my face as I sang this and the little girl vanished from my arms. Behind me, I heard the horrible noise of Molly flatlining behind me. "Mommy?"

"She's okay now, Kurt, and she will be in the next life. You showed her real love, by holding her and telling her that it will get better."

"Can you watch her?"

"Of course." Molly smiled. "Any luck with Blaine?"

"I tried touching his heart but it didn't work!" I said, flustered.

"You'll have to think harder, my love."

I nodded, knowing that she was already gone. I looked back at Molly before leaving a note for the nurses. I hung by the nurses desk as they went to take care of Molly.

Nurse Nancy came back, looking confused at the note. I watched as she dialed the number.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson? This is nurse Nancy...I'm calling about...No Kurt's fine...I'm calling about Molly. There was a note telling me to call you. I don't know but it says "Your Teenage Dream".

There was a pause. "Okay, see you soon."

Blaine must've been on his way because he got there in record time.

He came into my room. "Kurt?"

"Right here." I whispered in his ear.

"What's going on?"

"Molly was a little seven year old girl who died today...Her parents beat her to the point of death." I said, feeling the tears threaten to overflow. Blaine gasped and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Well," he said. "I'm glad you were with her." He stayed quiet for a moment, crawling into the bed with my comatose body (A.I: Why did I type that? It sounds so...so...morbid!)

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you like...appear or whatever it is that you do?" he asked, "It feels like I'm talking to nothing."

I focused my residual energy on visibility and I heard Blaine gasp again. "How long can you do that for?"

"Ten minutes..."I said before laughing "That's what she said. But in all seriousness, I think some of the nurses thought that I had a twin or something."

"Scaring nurses, Hummel?" he asked, smiling that perfect crooked smile that normally would make me go weak in the knees. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Hey, Anderson, when you're bored outta your freakin' mind that you will do everything but pretend that you're Harry Freakin' Potter."

"Well, you are supermegafoxyawesomehot." Blaine laughed.

"Okay, when I wake up, I'm revoking your internet privileges." I said, smiling none the less.

"So, can you show me the body of the little girl that I'm claiming the body of?" he asked, quietly.

I nodded. "I have to disappear though." He nodded and I slowly dissolved. "Okay, from now on, whenever I do that, make sure I'm not looking in the mirror because that was a mixture of weird and awesome.

"Weawesome?" Blaine said.

"Okay, just don't talk, okay pretty boy?"

"Awww, you said I was pretty."

"Oh my Gaga, just come on." I said, taking his hand.

I led the way down to the morgue, which I had discovered earlier that day. I thought back to Molly and wondered what kind of parent would do that to their child? I became angry and wanted to break something. We ran into the corner who asked Blaine what he was doing there. "Tell them that we're here to see Molly." I whispered, still mad.

Blaine did as he was told and looked around slightly, looking lost. When the coroner told us to follow him, Blaine leaned over and told me to calm down. I looked at him and realized the lights were going crazy. Oops.

"How are you related to the little girl?" the coroner asked.

"It's the little girl that my boyfriend and I were looking into adopting." he lied smoothly.

"Adoption?"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking, two men shouldn't have children." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"No, actually, my daughter, Kyli, is a few months old...my partner and I used a surrogate mother. But you can't be more that seventeen."

"I'm eighteen, actually, my boyfriend is seventeen and he wants kids more than anything...and I really can't deny him anything."

"That's sweet." the coroner smiled, then he unzipped the bag and we saw her. I leaned my head on Blaine's shoulder, crying silently.

Blaine caressed the little girl's cheek lovingly. The coroner just looked at Blaine.

"How is your boyfriend taking this?"

"He doesn't know...he's upstairs in a coma." Blaine said, tears falling down his cheeks. "A Narnia induced closet case beat him up...and it was all my fault." He said.

"Trust me, I've been there." The coroner said. "But believe me, it gets better. I mean, people will never truly understand but in time it will get better and people will realize that we were born this way."

"Really?"

The coroner nodded, squeezing Blaine's shoulder. "I've gotta go...sit with my Kurt..." Blaine said. "Thank you."

When we got back to the room, I reappeared in front of Blaine. "He seemed nice."

"Do you think he was right though?" Blaine asked.

"Not a clue but we'll find out eventually. Oh and by the way...what you said about Karofsky, I was thinking the exact same thing the other day."

"Kurt..."

I turned and saw Molly standing in the corner of the room. Blaine must've saw her too because he simply stared. Molly ran to me, and I got down to hug her close.

"Kurt...Heaven is so beautiful and your mommy is really nice to me." She looked at Blaine. "Is that the boy your mom was talking about?"

I nodded and watched her go to Blaine and hug him. She turned and whispered something in his ear and I watched as his eyes got round with surprise and he held her closer.

"_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_ An angel girl with an upturned face_

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_ In the wind and the rain_

_ She stands hard as a stone_

_ In a world that she can't rise above_

_ But her dreams, give her wings_

_ And she flys to a place where she's loved._

_ Concrete Angel."_

"I've got to go back to Heaven now. Thank you Kurt, for singing me to sleep...Bye Da- Blaine...I'll see you later."

"Bye Molly."

The little girl vanished and I looked at Blaine. "What?"

"Nothing dear." he said, smiling.

I muttered something in his general direction.

"I love you too, Mr. Fashionable Diva."

"Uh-huh, sure Gryffindork."

He laughed, kissed my forehead and left me alone with my thoughts...yet again.

"Gaga this sucks worse than...you know what...I won't even go there."

COMING UP:

"K-Kurt...I'm so sorry...I should never have called you a..."

Blaine apologizes and we find out exactly what he said to Kurt the day Karofsky beat the crap out of him.


	4. Wake Up

**_Author's Note: I, Bria Warbler Elise, apologize from the bottom of my heart that it took me forever to update. I've been working on another fanfiction with my best friend Terri. It's called Philly Comes to McKinley. You should check it out and make me smile. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews. Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want and I follow back, my URL is "aintnothinbutagleethang11. Love you all and how you enjoy chapter four. Also, I apologize for any typos, I kinda have a severe eye infection and can't see that well out of my left eye._**

_I got the idea for this one...somewhere...I think I either dreamed about it or I read too many about either Kurt or Blaine in a coma...but anyway. Here's my story. I have most of it written but if I don't update for awhile that means I'm working on it. Reviews are appreciated :D_

_I also took down my other Klaine fiction to work on it...too many bugs and missed communications through my characters. I own nothing...if I did, I would have Chris and Darren at college with me. -_-*_

I sat by the window, bored out of my mind. I wanted to talk to Blaine but he was still in classes right now. Maybe he could help me with trying to wake up. I really hoped that he could. He was super smart and was good at doing some heavy thinking. I would get distracted like I always did. McKinley was too easy so zoning out was simple and heavy thinking was never required. Like, literally, some of the kids still don't know their alphabet, but what can you do.

At four PM on the dot, Blaine came rushing into my room, sitting on my bed. "Hey. babe." he said, kissing my forehead. If I could, I would be blushing redder than anything. "I missed you." he continued, holding my one hand and stroking my hair with the other. "I love you." he whispered. "Please wake up!"

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi, Nurse Nancy." Blaine said, turning to look at her. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She said. "I think you're here more than anyone."

"Yeah, that's what Burt said." Blaine smiled. "I can't stand him being here…I can't stand the thought of him…"

'He'll come out of it. He's pretty stubborn." She said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "When his father was here, he never left. Eventually, I told my head and she told me to give him a roll away bed for him. He never left his father's side."

"He cares for everyone. Including those who mock him." Blaine said. "That's why I love him."

She left shortly after that. "Kurt?" he asked.

"I'm right here." I said, pulling one of his curly locks.

"Before I forget…again…Wes and David brought something up to me…I have something important to say…please…just let me get it all out?"

"What's up, Blaine?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt…for everything." He said, looking at me. "Let me just get this all out, Kurt, please!"

_How did he know I was about to interrupt?_ "Okay." I said, gently. "M' listening."

"Well, first off, I was really upset…that night. I overheard Kollin saying something about you." He started. "Something that had really pissed me off."

"He was mad that I turned him down!" I practically yelled. Blaine looked around as I caused things to shake dangerously.

"I know, baby, I know. Please, calm down!" he said, cupping my cheek. "Can I continue?"

"Of course."

"When I got back to the dorm, I tried to work but...all I could think of was you."

"Me?"

"Why do you always sell yourself short?" he asked. "You, Kurt Hummel, are amazing and breathtakingly beautiful and I will never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks." I told him. "Continue?"

I nodded.

"I wasn't in the right state of mind, I mean, you sing and you look so into it! You become so...so..."

"Outgoing? Proud? Happy?"

"Perfect." he said. "You convey your emotions into the song. I mean, when we did 'Animal' you felt flirty and sexy and you nailed it."

"But...you- you said." I stammered. "That I looked like I was in pain. I kinda was after that. I mean, who wants to hear that from the man that they are totally in love with." I said.

"I lied."

"What?" I asked, dumbstruck. "You-"

"Lied." he said, blushing furiously. "I didn't want to push you after what happened with Karofsky...so I lied...what I really thought was..."

"Undapper?" I laughed.

He chuckled. "For lack of better words...Extremely undapper." He said. "In reality, you were the sexiest man that I had ever seen. And I thought the 'scared' thing was just an act."

"An act? Blaine, just because I want to be on Broadway, doesn't mean that I apply it to that aspect of my life. I would let no one other than my family or you touch me. To this day I still don't really liked to be touched by anyone other than you or my family, and 'Cedes of course." I said. "I internally cringe all the other times."

"I know! I knew that too! Like I said, I wasn't in the right state of mind." He was beginning to panic.

A memory exploded into my mind. It was one I remembered. One I tried to forget.

_I was sitting in my house, waiting for Blaine to come over. Probably to tell me about the new Warbler set list suggestions he had told me about the week before._

_About ten minutes, Blaine was knocking at the door. Dad and Carole had gone out on a date and Finn was over at Rachel's._

_"Hey." I said, opening the door._

_"Hi." he replied, not meeting my eyes. I knew then that something was seriously bothering him._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_He didn't answer but asked "Can we go someplace...less open?"_

_I nodded, leading him to my room, where he had been on several occasions._

_"What's up, Blaine?"_

_"Nothing." he said. "Everything, actually. Do you think that I'm stupid? That I wouldn't find out?:_

_"What? Blaine, what are you talking about?" I asked him, throughly confused._

_"I'm scared Blaine; He threatened to kill me.; I don't know what to do." he scoffed, fury in his eyes, as he mimicked the txts that we had exchanged before I transferred to Dalton._

_"Excuse me?" I asked, my own fury rising. "Are you calling me a liar?"_

_"I overheard Kollin today." he said, voice rising. I thanked Gaga that no one was home. "According to him, everything you've ever told me was a lie. You played the role of this weak little puppy and I believed it."_

_"Blaine Anderson, I don't know what the f-"_

_"Oh, poor little Kurtie, doesn't know how to handle his demons. You tell me that you're proud and strong about who you are well why don't you fucking prove it to me and to everyone else. Go confront him again." Blaine yelled._

_I flinched. I never heard Blaine raise his voice other than in song. "Blaine..."_

_"Stop being a little bitch ass cunt (**A.N: I really hate that word, sorry!**) and handle shit like a man!" he said, dragging me to the car._

_"Blaine? What the hell? Where are we going?"_

_"To Karofsky. I want to see this first hand." he growled._

_"Blaine! Please!" I begged, trying to pull away from him. He turned, raising his hand to me, open palmed. I flinched. I didn't like this side of Blaine at all._

_He looked at me and then at his hand. "Oh my...Kurt, I..." he began._

_"Get out." I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes._

_"Kurt, please..."_

_"Get the fuck out, Blaine!" I yelled, the tears flowing over. "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"_

_He looked at me, sorrow in his eyes, before running out. I fell to the floor, sobbing._

_/Stop being a little bitch ass cunt and handle shit like a man!/ The words played over and over in my head. Did he really think that about me?_

_I ran up to Finn's room, remembering that he had txted me from Rachel's phone saying that he had forgotten his phone. I went through his contacts and found what I was looking for: **Dave K**. Taking a deep breath I sent a txt._

_Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in a small park by my house._

_"What did you want, lady?"_

_"To talk. That's all." I said, trying not to panic. "I want you to leave me alone."_

_"I haven't even seen you since you transferred to that fag school."_

_"I meant my thoughts you stupid ass!" I said, stomping my foot. "I can't even walk down the hall without looking over my shoulder! Why can't you just come out?"_

_He grabbed me by my shirt. "I'm. Not. Gay." he said._

_After that...everything is black._

"You really hurt me that night." I whispered to Blaine. "More than Karofsky did."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." he said, bowing his head.

"I believe you but..."

"But you don't." Blaine said. "I kinda figured."

_Everybody needs a little time away_

_I heard her say from each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday_

_Far away from each other_

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me_

_To say i'm sorry_

_I just want you to stay_

_After all that_

_We've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_After all that's_

_Been said and done_

_You're just the part of me_

_I can't let go_

_Mmm_

_Couldn't stand to be kept away_

_Just for the day from your body_

_Wouldn't wanna be swept away_

_Far away from the one that i love_

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me_

_To say i'm sorry_

_I just want you to know_

_Hold me now_

_I really want to_

_Tell you i'm sorry_

_I could never let you go_

_After all that_

_We've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_After all that's_

_Been said and done_

_You're just the part of me_

_I can't let go_

_After all that_

_We've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_After all that's_

_Been said and done_

_You're just the part of me_

_I can't let go_

_After all that_

_We've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_I do_

"I love you, Kurt." he said, tears streaming. "I really do and one day I will make it up to you."

"I love you, too." I said, wrapping my arms around his torso.

We sat there and cried until he had to leave.

"Think about something for me, will you?" I asked.

"Anything."

"My mom...she said that the way that I can come out of this is to touch your heart...When I tried, it didn't work. Just think about it, okay?

"Okay."


	5. Thinking

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything but the plot. I am proud to say that I have most of the story written. I'm sorry that I keep taking forever to update. I'm working on Philly Comes to McKinley with Terri and also my Dramione story. Well here's chapter five! Enjoy and reviews are welcome. And for those who have asked, my eye is doing a lot better. Love you all!_**

After Blaine left, I sat there shocked...and then I was angry as hell. I paced by the hospital bed. "What the hell as he thinking?" I yelled. He lied to me and then believed what someone else had said about me? I was never so irked in my life! Not even when Mr. Shue almost didn't give me that chance to see "Defying Gravity".

Why was I still with him after all of that? That was the final straw for me. I can't be with someone who lies so easily and believes what others say without substantial evidence.

"_One year._

_ One year._

_ That's how long I've wasted on him._

_ That's it._

_ I'm through._

_ Blaine, dear, to put it sweetly..._

_TO HELL WITH YOU!_

_ What did I ever see in him?_

_ How did I ever get involved that way?_

_Now that it's over I can smile and say._

_What did I ever see in him?_

_Gaga, I was way out on a limb_

_Now that my feet are on the ground again_

_Now that my senses have been found again,_

_What did I ever see in him?_

_Is he tender?_

_No, he's not!_

_Is he thoughtful?_

_No, he's not!_

_Am I crazy?_

_What's he's got that I found so damned appealing?_

_What did he ever do for me?_

_Well, to be honest he was sometimes nice,_

_But still it wasn't worth that awful price._

_It was rough from the start._

_Broken dates, broken nails, broken heart_

_How did I ever?_

_Why did I ever?_

_What did I ever?_

I sighed. I did love him but he hurt me. I sat down thinking if the show that the song was from. Chita Rivera told Ann Margret something that was true. Men that we love were all the same. From birth to sinality. From Benedict Arnold to Mussolini. I don't need Blaine to keep me happy. I just need to live. Brew the potion of life and drink it to the dregs.

"_Do I need him?_

_ No, I don't!_

_ Do I want him?_

_No, I don't!_

_Will I leave him?_

_ No, I won't!_

_ Tell me what did I say that for?_"

I mentally kicked myself. I did need him. I did want him and I knew that I wouldn't leave him unless he wanted me out of his life.

"_What did I ever see in men?_

_ "Though I must admit they were sometimes nice,_

_ Take it from me, _

_ I paid an awful price._

_ It was rough, from the start._

_ Broken dates,_

_ Broken nails,_

_ Broken hearts._

_ What did I ever see in..._

_ BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON!"_

Huh? Where the hell had that come from, all that anger? I glanced at the clock...WHERE THE HELL HAD 13 HOURS GONE?

Blaine came into my room, hair and eyes wild.

"I could've sworn...Damn wishful thinking~" he said, physically pulling his hair out.

"Blaine?" I asked, concerned.

"Kurt!" he said as I appeared. "Fuck. I forgot you were always here."

I gazed at him for awhile. "I thought...I heard you yell my name...I thought...wished...hoped...that you had...woken up."

I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nope...but it's Thursday. I have till Sunday."

"Huh?"

I took a deep breath. "If I don't wake up by Sunday night...they're...Blaine, they're gonna pull the plug."

He gazed at me as if he was hoping I was kidding. When I didn't move he broke down.

I wrapped him in my transparent arms and let him cry.

"Blaine?"

We both looked up and saw Finn standing in the doorway. Blaine's gaze flickered over to me and then back to Finn, whom had walked in and took my hand.

I hadn't vanished and Finn hadn't seen me.

"Hey, little brother!" he said, squeezing my hand. "How you been?"

Blaine non-chalantly answered. "He said, he's going crazy."

Finn stared at him. "What?"

"Uhh...oh my God, you're gonna think I'm insane." Blaine said.

"Try me."

"I can sorta...see and hear him. He's right next to me."

"You're right...You're insane." Finn said, smiling.

"You're yanking my wand aren't you?" Blaine asked.

"You and you're Harry Potter." Finn and I said in unison.

Blaine smiled before sticking his tongue out and shaking his hands in the 'hang loose' gesture.

Finn laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"But, yeah, I am messing with you." Finn said. "Do- Do you think he could show me any sort of sign that he is here?"

Kurt was already on it. "Keep him distracted."

"Yeah, just give him a minute." Blaine said. "How's New Directions doing?"

"Okay. The group kinda misses our favorite and only countertenor though."

"Yeah, I get you, I miss hearing him sing."

I smiled at my handiwork and walked over to Finn, thunking him in the head.

"Ow! What the-?" he turned and looked, turning back to find a piece of paper in his lap.

"I'll stand by you cuz you're amazing...just the way you are. I love you, big brother."

"Oh my God." Finn said, looking at Blaine, who smiled and nodded. "So does this mean, he's gonna be okay?"

"I'd like to believe so, but I have my own reasoning for that. But if you think about it. One way or another, he'll be okay?"

"Huh?"

"Well, when he wakes up...we'll have our boy back. If...If he dies, then...he gets to see his mom again."

I stared at Blaine. I hadn't thought of that. Was seeing my mom worth not seeing the people I loved until they died?

"Kurt told me his mother came to him." Blaine said.

"W-What did she say?"

"That the way for him to wake up was to touch my heart." Finn looked at my body. "His entity Finn, not his physical self."

"Well, then he should wake up soon." Finn said.

"What do you mean? Blaine asked.

"I know where his heart is and by looking at you, I know where yours is." Finn said, looking at Blaine and basically saying "Come on, dude, it's not hard."

I frowned and looked at Blaine, who in turn was also confused.

"Well, can you tell me?"

Finn stood up. "Think about what his mom said and then think about what I said. You'll figure it out." he smiled down at my body. "See ya, bro/" he said, ruffling my hair.

Blaine caught my reaction. "He's gonna kill you."

"He says that now." Finn said, shrugging. "If you can't figure it out by Friday night, I'll tell you on Saturday."

After Finn left, Blaine and I sat in silence, knowing that we had a lot of thinking to do.


	6. Friends

_So after a really long wait that I must apologize for, here is Chapter 6 of this story. I gotta say, I'm loving the feedback that I'm getting. Please, keep it coming. Love you all._

**I own nothing related to Glee and the songs I've chosen for this, so yeah...I don't wanna be sued. I'm only a college student.**

Where the hell had time gone? I had no damn idea. I just knew that I wished I knew how to wake up. Blaine had taken off a few days from school. Not that the Dean minded, Blaine was a smart kid and it must've been obvious that being away from me effected Blaine's studying habits. He had taken to spending the night at the hospital. The nurses knew him and pitied him because they all knew that I was not going to wake up; so they let Blaine have his time.

"Maybe we should wake them up?"

"They look so peaceful, thought."

"They look like shit."

"Well, how would you feel if the one you loved was in a coma?"

I registered the voices in this order: Finn, Mercedes, Puckerman and then finally Rachel. I turned and looked at not just my step-brother, my two best diva's and the school badass but all of New Directions.

"Babe, wake up." I whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Kurt? Oh hey, guys. What's good?" he asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle at my boyfriend, who looked like a mixture of a puppy and a toddler.

"We had something special that we wanted to do for Kurt." Rachel said. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I'm sure Kurt would love it." he said with that dapper smile that made me giggle like a school girl. I looked at him with my own smile.

_Rachel: _

_"When you're sad,_  
><em> When you're feeling low<em>  
><em> When you're hurt and don't know where to go.<em>  
><em> Think of me-<em>  
><em> There I'll be,<em>  
><em> Anytime you need a friend.<em>

_Finn_:

_ When you're down,_  
><em> And your luck runs out,<em>  
><em> Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,<em>  
><em> It's OK-<em>  
><em> Turn my way,<em>  
><em> Anytime you need a friend.<em>"

I watched them with awe. They hadn't been around since I got here and now I knew why...

_ND_:

_When you're scared,_  
><em> I will stay with you,<em>  
><em> When you feel you're falling,<em>  
><em> I'll lift you.<em>  
><em> When you're heart breaks,<em>  
><em> I'll ease your aches,<em>  
><em> Whatever it takes, I'm in-<em>  
><em> Anytime you need a friend.<em>

_Mercedes_:

_ All our lives,_  
><em> Anywhere we are, <em>  
><em> Just reach out-I'll never be too far.<em>  
><em> Come what may<em>  
><em> There I'll stay<em>  
><em> Anytime you need a friend.<em>"

They had to choose a song...

_ ND_:

_"When you're scared,_  
><em> I will stay with you,<em>  
><em> When you feel you're falling,<em>  
><em> I'll lift you.<em>  
><em> When you're heart breaks,<em>  
><em> I'll ease your aches,<em>  
><em> Whatever it takes, I'm in-<em>  
><em> Anytime you need a friend.<em>

_ When you need a friend,_  
><em> Come what may,<em>  
><em> There I'll stay,<em>  
><em> Now until the very end,<em>  
><em> Anytime you need a friend.<em>  
><em> Anytime,<em>  
><em> Whatever it takes,<em>  
><em> Anytime, <em>  
><em> Anywhere,<em>  
><em> Anytime you need a friend."<em>

To show me that they cared...

I looked at Blaine with tear filled eyes and nodded to Blaine.

"Kurt said thank you...for everything. He said that no matter what...he will always help you defy gravity." Blaine said.

Blaine knew I tried to sing "Defying Gravity" but to my friends...it was something different...it was more then a promise. It let them know that I was gonna be okay. They all stood there, in shock at Blaine's words; Mercedes was the first to break, she looked between Blaine and my prone figure on the bed and burst into tears, clutching Blaine to her. The tears that had earlier filled my eyes began to coarse down my cheeks.

After sitting with Blaine for a few hours before they decided it was time to go. "Finn." Blaine said, grabbing my step-brother's arm. "Can I...ya know...talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, dude." Finn said, looking over his shoulder to see if the others had gone. "Have you thought of anything yet?"

"No. No theories yet...and it's disheartening."

"I told you, B, when you love someone...their heart is not their own anymore." Finn said. "Come on, dude, you're smarter then this. I'll talk to you later."

After Finn left, I looked at Blaine. "So did you realize that not one of them was able to see me?"

"I did, actually." he said. He looked exhausted. "BB, lay down." I said. "You're sleepy."

"I wanna stay awake with you." he said.

"Go to sleep." I said, forcing him to lay down.

"But Kurrrt." he whined, like he always did when he was tired.

"Blaine...I love you...but if you don't go to sleep. I swear to whoever the hell is above us, I will knock you out with something hard and heavy." I said, brushing his curls off his forehead, I kept doing this until he fell asleep.

"Hey, Kurtie."

"Mom." I said, not looking away from Blaine.

"Did you figure it out yet?" she asked.

I felt the hysteria build and the tears roll down my cheek. "N-No. I'm begging you...Help me!" The words came out in choked sobs.

"I did help you, Kurt."

"No, Ma, you didn't. You gave me a friggen riddle. A riddle that I can't answer. A riddle that my HONOR ROLL boyfriend can't answer." I turned to her. "Please...I-I love him."

"I know you do, Kurt."

"Then help me! What about Dad, and Carole and Finn...Am I doomed to watch the people that I love from an arm's length my entire life?" I slammed my fist against the wall. "I-I can't, Mom! I just can't!"

"Kurt..."

"Please, mom, I need some alone time with Blaine."

I didn't need to turn to know that she had already left. "I can't leave you." I said, kissing his head.


	7. Save Me

_**Well, my loves, this is the chapter before the last one. It was fun and I'm sorry it always took me forever to update. Keep an eye out for me though, because in life, every ending is a new beginning. There is also a sequel to this that will be in the works for a bit. This chapter is probably the longest of anything that I ever wrote and I felt like it was necessary to the plot line. The songs are Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (obviously) and Don't Let Me Go from Shrek the Musical. I don't own the songs or any of the characters, except for Molly. I love you all. Oh, and follow me on the site that should not me named. klainetofsky-girl(dot)tumblr(dot)com. For DLMG...the italics is singing and the regular is speaking.**_

I watched Blaine solemnly. Today was Saturday...I had nine hours until they pulled the plug on me. I had given up hope and the thought alone caused tears to flow harshly down my transparent cheeks.

Around six pm; six hours left, my parents and friends had left Blaine and me alone to say goodbye.

"I'll always love you, Blaine, always."

"Don't say goodbye yet, Kurt, please." he whimpered as he gasped for air.

"I'll never really say goodbye to you...'Cu if I die in...HOLY HELL...Where did two hours go? Anyway...I'll find you in the next life and the life after that. Forever...You're my soulmate."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears. "I love you." he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too."

"Kurt?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Would you hate me if I went home now? I-I can't watch you..."

"Blaine?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I-I..." without another word, he turned and fled.

"BLAINE!" I had to try and convince him to stay, if only for a little while. Song! Blaine always responds to song...But which one?

"_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on,_

_ You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong._

_ I know you get me, so I let my walls come down,_

_ Down."_

Blaine had stopped running and stood in the hallway.

"_Before you met me,_

_ I was alright but things were kind of heavy._

_ You brought me to life, now every Feburary,_

_ You'll be my Valentine._

_ Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight..._

_ Not regrets, just love._

_ We can dance, until we die,_

_ You and I..._

_ Will be young forever."_

Blaine turned and stared at me as I clung to the door frame, it kept me steady.

_"You make me_

_ Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream,_

_ The way you turn me on, _

_I can't sleep,_

_ Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_ Don't ever look back."_

He slowly walked back over to me, walking past me and into the room.

"Cheater." he whispered as I turned to look at him.

"Just hear me out, please?" I said, holding my arms out so that he wouldn't try to run again.

"Kurt."

"Blaine, please!" I begged. "I only have three hours left...and if you leave now...I'll go crazy and I'll be as good as dead!"

Blaine winced at my words but climbed into the bed, cradling my body close to his, his face buried in my neck. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I'll stay with you."

"Don't let me go...If I make it through this...Do you know what I'll do?"

_"Just hear me out! I might surprise you. _  
><em>I'll be a friend, when others despise you.<em>  
><em>Don't roll your eyes! Stop with the mopin'. <em>  
><em>You need a pal! My calendar's open!"<em>

Blaine smirked slightly but his face slowly dropped again.

" _I'll bring you soup, when you feel congested._  
><em>I'll bail you out, when you get arrested! <em>  
><em>I got your back, wha-wha-what, when things get scary.<em>  
><em>And I'll shave it, when it gets hairy!<em>

_Don't let me go!_  
><em>Don't let me go!<em>  
><em>Don't let me go!<em>  
><em>You need me!<em>  
><em>You need me! <em>

_I'll treat you right, and never get shoddy._  
><em>If you kill a man, I'll hide the body! <em>  
><em>So what do you say? You're not responding..."<em>

He leaned close to Blaine's face, causing the curly haired teen to look at him.

"_I think we're bonding."_

Blaine laughed but again went stoic.

_"Don't let me go. _  
><em>Don't let me go.<em>  
><em>Don't let me go!<em>  
><em>You need me. <em>

_You and me, we belong together._  
><em>Like butter and grits,<em>  
><em>Like kibbles and bits,<em>  
><em>Like yin and yang,<em>  
><em>Stern and Trang,<em>  
><em>Like Eng and Chang, attached at the hip<em>  
><em>But not an old lady hip that might break <em>  
><em>I'm gonna be on you like a fat kid on cake!"<em>

Blaine looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Like Cupid and Psyche, like pop rocks and Mikey,  
>we'll stick together like that Velcro stuff, I'm the fuzzy side; you'll be the spiky.<br>Ooh! Like little kids and pajamas with those funny things at the bottom, you know, feeties.  
>Like donuts and… oh, what goes with donuts?"<p>

"Donuts and...diabetes." Blaine supplied. Kurt smiled at him and charged into the ending lyrics, dancing around the room, pulling Blaine with him.

"_Don't let me go!_  
><em>Don't let me go!<em>  
><em>Don't let me go! <em>  
><em>Don't let me go!<em>  
><em>Hold me! Hug me! Take me, please!<em>  
><em>Na-na-na-na-na-na, please don't let me go! <em>  
><em>I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you,<em>  
><em>I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you! <em>  
><em>Don't let me go, Go! Go! Don't let me g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go!<em>"

Blaine smiled. "Sounds perfect." he said.

There was only an hour left when Finn, Carole, Dad and Rachel came back.

"Did you ever-?"

Blaine shook his head. "No." Finn hung his head.

"Figure what out?" Carole asked.

Blaine stroked my cheek. "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? What does she have to do with this?" Burt asked, looking from Kurt to Blaine to Finn.

"She told Kurt that he had to touch my heart to wake up." Blaine said, voice cracking. "But I felt his hand on my chest. It didn't work."

"Geez, Blaine, you really are kinda clueless." Finn said. "Listen to what I said, again..."

"When you love someone, your heart is no longer your own...it's theirs." Finn and I said in unison, realization crashing over me.

"Blaine..."I whispered as the doctor came in.

"Did you all say a final goodbye?" he asked.

They all shook their head 'no'. Blaine and I never broke eye contact as Finn, Burt and Carole all said goodbye.

"It's not supposed to be this way, bud, you were supposed to be the one to bury me...but I guess you were really stubborn...just like your mom...Tell her I said hey, okay?"

"Blaine?" Finn asked, breaking through our barrier.

"I-I have my own way of saying goodbye to him." he said.

I stared at him, smiling as he began to sing a song that he hadn't sung since I transferred back to McKinley.

_"I walked across an empty land_  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet<em>  
><em>Sat by the river and it made me complete <em>  
><em>Oh simple thing where have you gone<em>  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin <em>

_I came across a fallen tree_  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? <em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin <em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know? <em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin <em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know? <em>

_This could be the end of everything_  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know?"<em>

We were both in tears by the end of the song and so was the rest of my family. Blaine leaned down to kiss me, for the last time, and I knew, at that moment, what everything meant.

He pulled back and watched me.

"I'll never say goodbye to you." I said, putting my hand over my chest.

**Blaine POV:**

** I watched as Kurt vanished and the doctors removed him from the life support. Burt was sitting in the chair near Kurt, sobbing. Finn held Carole. I watched as the family cried...and something inside of me snapped. I crawled into the bed with my boyfriend's body and cried into his chest.**

** "You p-promised y-you'd never say goodbye to me, Kurt, you promised!"**

**I looked like a wreck but I didn't care. I wanted my Kurt back.**

**The minutes felt like hours until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Burt. "Come on, son." he said, pulling me into a hug. I clung to him, my own father never hugged me like this. I truly felt part of this family.**

** "You know he didn't want to say goodbye to you." Burt said. I nodded, it was true and in all technicality...**

** "I never did say goodbye." a raspy voice said.**

**My head whipped around and I saw those stormy blue eyes that I had be longing to see, staring back at me.**

**"K-Kurt..."**

** "Hey, BB." he said, smiling, weakly.**

**Finn stood slack jawed for a moment and then started jumping around excitedly as I pulled him into a hug. Burt hugged him on the other side. We all watched as the Doctor came back in to see what all the noise was, and got cracked with Rachel, whom Finn was spinning around.**

** "Oh! Sorry!" he said, putting his girlfriend back on the ground.**

** The doctor shooed us out so that he could examine Kurt but Kurt, being Kurt, glared at the Doctor and made him let me stay.**

** "Did I ever tell you how much I love your bitch face?" I said, kissing his hairline.**

**He grinned. After a few minutes, the doctor had let the family and Rachel back in. "I sent a mass text to the New Directions." Finn said, holding Rachel tight.**

** Kurt grinned. "It's odd." the Doctor said. "He's very responsive and..."**

** "It's like he was here all along?" Blaine supplied.**

** The doctor nodded.**

** "Maybe it's because I never left." Kurt said, glaring at the man whom was ready to kill him.**

** "You can go tomorrow." the doctor said, ignoring him.**

**"Blaine, darling, we're gonna talk to the nurses about them letting you stay here overnight to keep an eye on him." Carole said.**

** I nodded. That night I fell asleep in the arms of my best friend...my brother in arms...my soulmate."**


	8. Blessed

**_Okay, this is the final chapter. Jeez, I can't believe how long ago I came up with this. I love you all. I wish I owned these things but I don't._**

Kurt was released the next day and a few days later went to the funeral of a little girl whom had touched his heart...Molly. The girl who was physically abused by her mom and dad, the girl whom a group of strangers gathered together to cry over.

Kurt told her story and New Directions sang 'Concrete Angel' as a farewell.

Kurt graduated top in his class. "I blame and thank Dalton Academy for that." he said with a grin, earning laughs from his Warbler friends, whom had attended. "I also have to thank my fiance, Blaine, who has kept me sane whenever life god dark."

At the end of the ceremony, Will Shuester went up to the microphone, tears in his eyes and said "My first New Directions have their way of saying goodbye."

New Directions took the high school stage together one last time, dragging a loved one with them. Kurt went to grab Burt, but Burt dodged him and made him grab Blaine instead.

Kurt:

_I get kissed by the sun_  
><em>Each morning<em>  
><em>Put my feet on a hardwood floor<em>  
><em>I get to hear my children laughing<em>  
><em>Down the hall through the<em>  
><em>Bedroom door<em>  
><em>Sometimes I sit on my<em>  
><em>Front porch swing<em>  
><em>Just soaking up the day<em>  
><em>I think to myself, I think to myself<em>  
><em>This world is a beautiful place<em>

New Directions:

_I have been blessed_  
><em>And I feel like I've found my way<em>  
><em>I thank God for all I've been given<em>

Mercedes:  
><em>At the end of every day<em>  
><em>I have been blessed<em>  
><em>With so much more than I deserve<em>  
><em>To be here with the ones<em>  
><em>That love me<em>  
><em>To love them so much it hurts<em>  
><em>I have been blessed<em>

Finn:  
><em>Across a crowded room,<em>  
><em>I know you know what I'm thinking<em>  
><em>By the way I look at you<em>  
><em>And when we're lying in the quiet and<em>  
><em>No words have to be said<em>  
><em>I think to myself, I think to myself<em>  
><em>This love is a beautiful gift<em>

New Directions:

_I have been blessed_  
><em>And I feel like I've found my way<em>  
><em>I thank God for all I've been given<em>

Kurt looked at Blaine as he sung his final lyrics

_When I'm singing my kids to sleep_  
><em>When I feel you holding me<em>  
><em>I know<em>

New Directions:

_I have been blessed_

__And I feel like I've found my way_  
><em>I thank God for all I've been given<em>_

Without a thought, Blaine and Kurt kissed, in front of the whole school and no one cared. No one booed. The nurse at the hospital was right. It would get better.

A year later...

"Blaine, are you sure about this? I mean, are we ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt, we are. We've been talking about it since you woke up. We can do this. We've been married for a year now. We both have good jobs."

"What if she doesn't like us?" Kurt said, leaning on his husband's shoulder.

"Shhh." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hair.

They never had to worry about people judging them anymore. They were living in New York, where they had made several friends who didn't care that they were gay and they were thankful for it everyday. They were sitting in the adoption agency, anxiously awaiting their daughter. Her name was Maya and she was a seven year old.

"She'll have everything she'll ever want." Blaine said, rocking Kurt back and forth gently. "She'll have two parents who love her, every type of clothing she could imagine, and she'll love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Trust me." Blaine said.

"That's not a sensible birth control option." Kurt said, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Well, it's a good thing men can't get pregnant then."

"Misters Hummel-Anderson?"

Kurt and Blaine's heads shot up at the social worker. Behind her skirt, they saw a little blonde hair girl poking her head out to see.

"Maya, this is Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

She waved shyly at them, hiding behind the woman. Slowly, not wanting to scare the poor thing, Kurt walked over to her and knelt down. "Hi Maya, I'm Kurt and that's my husband, Blaine. Can I ask you a question?"

The little girl nodded.

"Would you mind if Blaine and I adopted you? Take you home to be our daughter?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling at her.

She smiled and ran to Kurt's arms. "Can we watch Disney movies?" she said, after a minute.

Blaine had walked up behind Kurt and said "You are in luck, little one. We have every Disney movie you can think of."

She smiled and hugged Blaine around the legs. "Okay!" she said, happily.

They packed up Maya's stuff and loaded her into the car.

"Blaine..."

"Yes, Kurt?"

"She looks like Molly."

"Well, yeah, about that..."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a warning tone.

"Remember that day, when I saw Molly?" Kurt nodded. "Well, she had told me that she was going to come back and be our daughter. A little girl, named Maya Elaine."

Molly Elizabeth...Maya Elaine. It made sense now.

In the back seat, Maya smiled, and then asked. "What am I gonna call you guys because I can't call one of you mom. You're not a girl!"

"Well how about you decide which one you want to call Daddy, Dad, Da, or Papa." Kurt said, turning around in the front seat to look at her.

"I think I'll call you, Daddy." She said pointing to Kurt "And Blaine, I'll call Dad." she said with a smile.

Kurt caressed her cheek. "You got it, princess."


End file.
